In recent years, use of a system which enables charging of a main apparatus by a charger in a non-contact manner has become widespread. Such a system includes a power transmission coil on the charger side, and a power reception coil on the main apparatus side. Electromagnetic induction is generated between the coils, whereby electric power is transmitted from the charger side to the main apparatus side. In addition, it has been proposed to apply a portable terminal apparatus or the like as the main apparatus.
There is a demand for reduction in thickness and size of such non-contact charging modules used in main apparatuses, such as portable terminal apparatuses, and chargers. In order to respond to the demand, as in Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1, it is possible that such type of non-contact charging modules each include a planar coil section as a power transmission coil or a power reception coil, and a magnetic sheet. Also, examples of the magnetic sheet include one provided with flexibility by formation of slits as in PTL 2.